氷輪
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Jika manusia mati maka jiwanya akan pergi ke dunia sana. Dan dewa kematian adalah yang bertugas mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa tersebut ke dunia sana. Namun apa yang terjadi jika dewa kematian itu yang mati? Apa dia akan bereinkarnasi? Jika iya, apakah hanya mereka saja yang tereinkarnasi? Ataukah...? First FF, DLDR OOC Gaje #badsummary warning inside!


_Kalau manusia mati, maka nyawanya akan menghilang dan pergi menuju dunia sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan 'Dewa Kematian' memiliki tugas untuk mengantarkan mereka, menuju dunia sana—_

 _Namun apa yang terjadi bila dewa kematian tersebut yang mati?—_

 _Apa mereka akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia—_

 _Dan kalau dewa kematian itu mati—_

 _Apa hanya mereka saja yang bereinkarnasi?—_

 _Ataukah..._

Hyourin

A Bleach Fanfiction

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hyourin © Tetsuragi Kuroko

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural

Warning: OOC! Dan banyak hal-hal aneh yang tak bisa di jelaskan, apalah aku atuh cuman author buangan #malahcurhat, genderbend! OC! DLDR! Future Set! Pendek

Note: (...) another naration

Chapter 01: Aku akan Membangun kembali Batalion 10!

 _Apa kau itu adalah 'master'ku?_

(Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu...)

(Suara yang samar-sama, namun terdengar sangat familiar...)

(Suara...)

"Rin..."

"Rin..."

"Bangun hoi! Hyou Rin!" Hyou Rin membuka matanya pelan, ia menatap seorang pemuda yang kini mengeha napas.

"Kirigiri... Kaname?" ujarnya masih setengah sadar.

"Kau hebat sekali ya bisa tidur di saat begini, apa kau sudah menentukan akan masuk ke divisi berapa?" Tanya Kaname, Hyou Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Hyou Rin balik, sementara Kaname mulai memasang wajah bangga.

"Aku direkomendasikan untuk menjadi anggota batalion 6."

"Hee—selamat ya, aku nggak kaget sih, karena kamu itu jenius—aku mau bertanya, total batalion di _soul society_ itu berapa?" Tanya Hyou Rin, gadis berambut hijau kebiru-biruan itu menatap bingung Kaname.

"Dua belas..."

"Dua belas... ya? Yasudah lah! Aku mau berjalan-jalan berkeliling _soul society_ dulu! Siapa tahu aku menemukan batalion yang menurutku menarik untuk ku masuki.." Gadis itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu respons dari Kaname.

"Dasar Hyou Rin... gadis yang aktif dan periang..." lalu iapun juga pergi.

Hyourin

"Lalalalala~~" Hyou Rin berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan _soul society_ melihat bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer dengan indahnya.

" _Ojamashimasu_! Selamat siang, Wakil Kapten Abarai~" Hyou Rin main masuk saja ke daerah batalion 6, dan langsung bertemu dengan sang wakil kapten, Abarai Renji yang hampir saja melempar berkas-berkas kerja yang di bawanya ke kolam di depannya.

"Hyou Rin! Kau jangan main masuk saja! _Takku!_ Bikin orang kaget saja!" Ujar sang surai merah kesal, Hyou Rin hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hehehe, aku minta maaf~ aku minta maaf~ kalau begitu aku lanjut jalan-jalan ya, _bye bye_ ~~" Hyou Rin lalu kembali keluar dengan riangnya, yang membuat dewa kematian yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang selalu di luar dugaan. Tapi menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Hyou Rin terus berjalan dan sesekali mengunjungi beberapa batalion, namun ia kemudian merasa aneh dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, bukan karena ia yang seenaknya keluar masuk wilayah batalion orang, semua bebas berkunjung asal memang dewa kematian.

Yang dia anehkan adalah batalion-batalion yang ia kunjung. Iapun mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba berpikir.

"Batalion 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12—ah, aku tidak berkunjung kesana karena aku tidak mau jadi kelinci percobaan Kapten Mayuri... 13... totalnya dua belas—tunggu dulu... SEPULUHNYA MANA?!" Teriaknya kesal yang menarik perhatian dewa kematian yang lainnya.

"Kalau batalion tiga belas saja ada—masa batalion sepuluh tidak ada?!" Ia lanjut berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah wilayah kosong tak terawat, ia bergerak semakin ke depan dan membaca papan yang tergantung di pintu—papan yang sedikit rusak.

"Batalion—se—" Hyou Rin tampak kesulitan membaca tulisan itu.

"Se—Se—Se—Sepuluh..."

(Eh...? Sepuluh...?)

"Ini dia! Batalion 10! Yahooooooo!" serunya sambil meloncat bahagia, dengan sigap ia memasuki batalion 10 hanya demi menemukan tempat kosong yang tak berpenghuni dengan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun yang berserakan di sana.

Ia mati kutu seketika—

Padahal ia sudah merasa bagus dengan batalion 10 dan baru saja akan mengajukan untuk masuk ke batalion ini.

Tapi—apa-apaan ini?

Ini hanya kumpulan bangunan horror tak terurus! Lha terus para antek-antek batalion 10 pada kemana?! Kaptennya mana? Wakil Kapten mana?

Namun meski kecewa karena tahu ini batalion mati, namun langkah kakinya tak berhenti, ia malah masuk lebih dalam dan mengitari ruangan-ruangan itu.

Sampai ruangan terakhir, yakni ruang kerja kapten—menggeser pintu geser lalu ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang sama berantakannya, namun ia tiba-tiba merasa aneh saat masuk ke ruangan ini...

" _Apa kau masterku?"_ Ia refleks melompat berbalik sambil memasang pose siaga dan menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya.

Namun tidak ada siapapun disana, menghela napas ia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Dan melanjutkan penyelusurannya.

Ia membuka beberapa lemari yang ada di sana sampai ia menemukan sebuah, _haori_ yang tampak kotor dan kucel di salah satu lemari yang ada disana.

" _Haori?_ Milik kapten divisi 10?! Boleh aku bawa pulang kan? Lagipula ini batalion mati—kihihihihi—" Ia memasukkan _Haori_ yang ia pegang ke dalam lengan hakamanya lalu ia bergegas pergi keluar dari sana dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Btw rumahnya dimana sih? Dia tinggal sendiri di salah satu wilayah tempat tinggal dewa kematian di _soul society_.

Ia menatap _haori_ itu lalu terselip ide di kepala Hyou Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku buat saja lagi Batalion 10."

Sungguh ide yang sangat nekat dan kemungkinan untuk dikabulkan.

Namun siapa tahu bisa? Kemungkinan itu selalu ada bukan?

TBC

Ini FF Pertamaku di fandom ini~ Yey~~~~ salam kenal! Namaku Tetsuragi Kuroko~~ mohon bantuannya senfai/? Sekalian!

Judul FF ini terinspirasi dari 'Fuuka' setelah berpikir lama akhirnya aku dapat ilham untuk membuat fanfic 'Hyourin' ini yahooo!

Namanya adalah Lee Hyou Rin namun kenapa di judul aku sambung, Hyourin bukan Hyou Rin? Padahal kan itu beda #eaa

Itu ada hubungannya dengan chapter selanjutnya~ sampai jumpa chapter depan!


End file.
